MyForged Wedding: Maruyama Family
by NightrainRose
Summary: AN(author's note) : My Forged Wedding and Wedding Party all of the characters except the MC belongs to Voltage Inc. Charlotte Rayne(MC) is the only character I take ownership. Crazy shenanigans , misunderstandings, a threat to a marriage can Charlotte and Takao's' love survive as life changes around them. ( ) means inner thoughts. I'm currently writing Chapter 2 for this story
My Forged Wedding: Maruyama Family

 **AN(author's note) : My Forged Wedding and Wedding Party all of the characters except the MC belongs to Voltage Inc. Charlotte Rayne(MC) is the only character I take ownership.** Crazy shenanigans , misunderstandings, a threat to a marriage can Charlotte and Takao's' love survive as life changes around them. **( ) means inner thoughts**

"The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance." -Alan Watts

Chapter 1

 **Charlotte's POV**

My life hasn't been quite the same since about three years ago from graduating from university,but that's another story. Takao and I finally decided to make it official on the exact date of our fake marriage a year ago but with life there are always changes. " Come in ."

An elderly woman in her early seventies came walking into the small observation room, "Well, it's nice to see you again Charlotte and I take from last month's visit the symptoms have become you having any the severe nausea and vomiting, any dehydration or having problems of holding any food down?"

"Yes the symptoms started getting worse almost a week ago. Forgive me for not coming sooner I was busy with work at LI and Lily wanted some new flower arrangements for the Takayama festival,I replied to Dr. Komura.

" Charlotte you need to start slowing down for one and this is your first pregnancy. The risk of a miscarriage is still very high. What I recommend is to head the hospital after this visit and get checked in so we can start the iv treatment also I will prescribe some anti nausea medication." She advised. (I can't call Takao right now and make him start worrying over me like he does).

"Thanks for driving me to the hospital uncle Kuni I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome Charlotte but why didn't you call know his office was closer to your doctor's office," he inquired of me .

(Dang it uncle Kuni why do you have to be so observant sometimes). Of course I can't really hide anything from him or the gang.

" Good work today Maruyama . I'm really learning a lot from you so maybe we go out for a drink sometime," a young paralegal said to glanced at his phone and noticed one new text message which read, ' _Charlotte asked me to take her to the hospital shortly after her doctor's appointment. I guess she didn't want to worry you but to be honest I think she wants you here with her. Kuni'_

" Sorry, Elizabella I'm going to have to decline for now. I'll see you at the office tomorrow," he politely answered and walked away from the court building. By the time the sun was setting, the sky was painted an array of pink, orange and yellow when Takao arrived at the hospital.(Charlotte please be okay...Don't be hurt or worse). When he got to Charlotte's room Kuni was standing outside the door. " KUNI !" he yelled

"I see you finally got my text message and before you ask Charlotte is doing fine. She didn't say much on the way here maybe you can get her to talk. Anyway I better get back to the bar hopefully those guys didn't leave it in a mess." Kuni explained to him.

The sound of the hospital door opened as I looked over seeing Takao walking over towards me. "Takao wh..what are you doing here?"

"I got a text message from Kuni that you were in the why didn't you call or text me. I'm your husband and it is my duty to protect you and I don't want to think that the very worst has happened to you," He babbled to his wife.

"Takao I'm sorry it just happened so fast at Dr. Komura's office. I really didn't have a choice to come here…" I started to explain when a nurse with a wheelchair and Dr. Komura both come into the room. "Sorry I hope we weren't interrupting on anything Charlotte, Jan is going to take you down to have an ultrasound done while I talk to your husband."Dr. Komura chimed in.

After Jan wheeled Charlotte out of the room Dr. Komura turned to Takao, "Well Takao Maruyama I can't believe how much you have grandmother was right when you married Charlotte but no need to go down memory lane."

"Its nice to see you again Dr. Komura but forgive me if I may sound blunt why did you send Charlotte to the hospital is there something seriously wrong with my wife."

Meanwhile in the ultrasound room, "Everything looks normal and it seems that the babies are right on schedule."Jan spoke and pointed to the screen. He then handed me the picture of the sonogram. There in my hands was the very first picture of Takao and my babies (OUR babies).

"No there's nothing too serious about Charlotte's condition in fact it's very simple. As your wife's obstetrician Takao I can say that Charlotte is suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum or hg. It's just a big medical term we like to use for extreme morning sickness, and I am going to have your wife stay in the hospital for a few days to receive iv fluids, vitamins and medication." I hear Dr. Komura finish explaining to Takao as I came wheeling back in from the assisted me back into my hospital bed and soon both Jan and Dr. Komura both left the room.

" Takao can you come sit on the bed for moment with me. I promise I'll give you a straight answer from earlier."I assured him as I patted a part of the he sat down on the bed those gentle eyes met with mine, "Takao once again I'm sorry for earlier and for almost snapping at you. I've been trying to figure this all out in my head on how to tell you."

"Charlotte what are trying to say."

"I'm saying Takao is that I'm pregnant with our babies."

"Wh..what tw..twins are you sure?"

I handed over the sonogram picture to him. As Takao glanced over the photo the silence in the room was brief for a moment and he leaned in to me while gently kissed my lips, " Charlotte you've made me the happiest man in the world again," he replied as he kissed me again. Soon we made a few phone calls to each of our parents and there were loads screams of joy with crying mostly done by my father. Daisuke along with Tatsuki and his other brothers were just glad to be becoming uncles for the first time. Takao's grandmother was overjoyed to be able to see her first two great the only thing left was to tell the gang about my pregnancy.

 **Takao's POV**

One Week later...

The sound of the alarm clock going off at five thirty in the morning(Ugh why do I set it so early just to go running.). I look over seeing Charlotte still fast asleep and gently kissed her on the forehead asI head on my morning run before getting ready for finding out that Charlotte was pregnant I couldn't been more over the moon in love with her. "Well, Maruyama it seems you're in a pretty good mood this morning," a familiar voice called out to him

"Oh, good morning Asuka it's good to have you back at the firm again."

"Thanks I'm glad to be back as well.I also heard you were training a new paralegal." she replied before I could respond to Asuka who went from being paralegal to the firm's first family made her way towards us "Good Morning Elizabella."

"Hi Maruyama we should get to work on our next case so no time to chit chat." she babbled and started pulling on my left arm towards the office.

"Alright why don't you go head inside to the office and I'll be in there soon."

" That's Elizabella a little assertive isn't she well let's hope she doesn't cause much trouble for you." Asuka acknowledged.

Meanwhile Charlotte had gotten her morning shower and started cleaning the apartment. A few hours later after picking up the cake that Charlotte had ordered earlier in the week and headed over to Takao's work. "Good evening Mrs. Maruyama would you like me to page your husband that you are here and you can have a seat if you would like."

"That would be great Sam and thanks for the offer but I'm fine."

"He will be down in a few short minutes." About ten minutes later Takao came walking down with a female that Charlotte has never seen before and the young woman looked like she was still in highschool. "Takao," she called out to him.

I give one of my usual smiles when I heard Charlotte calling out my name. Elizabella was still talking my ear off . "You ready to go see the guys at Long Island?"

"I think they would be more happy to see you."

" I don't think I've seen you at the office before. I'm Charlotte Takao's wife and you are?"

"I'm Elizabella Tsukino I just started working here about two months ago as a new paralegal under your husband. Well it's nice to meet you but if you'll excuse me got a blind date that a friend set me up with...later Maruyama."

 _Clang clang_ the bell on the bar door went as both Charlotte and I walked in and the looks on everyone's faces lit up the room probably finally seeing their favorite girl back. "Well its about time the two of you show up after Kuni let Charlotte not work for a week," Yamato replied.

"Sorry, Yamato I had to follow my doctor's orders and let me guess you were all expecting Cleopatra queen of the Nile...no.I guess this baseball cake that Takao and I bought will have to make up for it for now ."Charlotte joked with the guys.

" Hey, Charlotte why does the cake have the words ' _Twins'_ written on it," Yuta asked her?

She and Takao just looked at each other and giggled for a moment "Yuta, twins are a major league baseball team that plays in the United States...and Takao and I are _expecting_ twins… ugh do I need to spell it out for you knuckle heads... I'm pregnant."

There was an awkward silence for a moment when all at once in one voice yelled , "Congratulations!" That became one of the most memorable nights in both Charlotte's and my life as a couple celebrating with friends, but changes in life can test anyone and little did we both know a storm was to start brewing.


End file.
